


Style

by CrejaPatata



Series: Modern Domestic Mabinaldo AU [2]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Goyong - Freeform, Goyong is a fashion disaster, Nonong, Nonong is a fashion guru, Other
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goyong is shit at fashion. Thankfully his baby brother isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hugabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/gifts).



> Anonymous asked: quezon is known for his sense of style. imagine him just looking at goyong right before goyong's big date and going "no. kuya. go back upstairs. punyeta napakadungis-- sa tingin mo ba magugustuhan ka niya kung mukha kang rapist?? HUBAD! DALI!" ang goyong protesting and stuff but secretly letting his baby brother take over bc as much as goyong is cute his fashion sense is shit and tbh he trusts his bby bro knows more than he does so why not?? (rusca really REALLY appreciates manoy's effort XDDD)
> 
> Hugabug you really know how to request the fluffiest of fics. :)

Ang tunay na gwapo, kahit ano man ang kaniyang suotin, gwapo pa rin.

Yan ang siguro ang iniisip ni Goyong nang nakita siya ni Nonong pagpapasok na pagpapasok niya sa bahay galing paaralan, kung saan nakita niya ang Kuya na nakasuot ng damit na tanging niya lamang masasabi ay…  Medyo Breezy.

Bilang isang taong dakilang hater ng mga Breezy Boys, hindi tuloy ni Nonong mapigilang mapasigaw. “ ** _Puñeta_**!”

Natigil si Goyong sa pageestilo ng kaniyang buhok at lumingon sa bunsong kapatid, nakakunot ang noo. “Ano na naman yang nirereklamo mo?”

“Tangina, ano yang suot mo?” iritang iritang sabi ni Nonong, nakatingin na wari'y nandidiri sa sando ng Kuya, ang mga ripped camouflage shorts na may rehas pa, at ang sapatos nitong mukhang napaglumaan. Gusto niyang masuka.

Pero mukha proud na proud si Kuya Goyong dito.

“Ayos ba?” Nakangiti nitong sabi, nagpose ala model.

“Ayos? Anong ayos? Aaalis kang naka-sando?”

“Tank top ‘to uy.”

“ _Puta!_   Saan ang lakad mo at bakit mukha kang tambay na Breezy boy na rapist!”

“Tangina naman Nonong, birthday na birthday ng Kuya mo sasabihin mo ng rapist na tambay.” Kinuha ni Goyong ang isang silver chain na may nakasabit na malaking  **G**  at isinuot sa leeg. “May date kami ni Rusca mamaya. Total kakain naman tayo sa labas ngayong Linggo.”

“Tapos yan ang suot mo? Saan kayo magde date? Sa ilalim ng tulay habang humihithit ng rugby?”

Sinamangutan ni Goyong ang kapatid habang ipinatong ang isang matingkad na sumbrero sa buhok kahit na ito'y medyo basa dahil sa wax. “Wagas ka talaga kung makapanglait eh, ‘no?”

“Hindi panlalait ang pagiging prangka,” ani ni Nonong na kinuha ang pinaninirahang sumbrero. “Kapag lumalabas ka ng ganiyan ang suot mo, wala na akong Kuya.”

“Aba matindi.” Pinilit kunin ni Kuya Goyong ang kinuhang headgear pero hinagis ito ni Nonong patalikod, walang pakialam kung saan bumagsak. Kung sa basurahan mapunta, mabuti. “HOY! Ang mahal ng bili ko dun!”

“Puñeta!  Bibili ka na lang ng mahal kay pangit pa!”

“It’s called SWAG bruh!”

“ **PASWAGIN**  ko yang mukha mo!  **Balik sa kwarto**!”

“Male-late na ako–”

“ **Magbihis ka**!  ** _Bilisan mo_**!”

* * *

Sa pang-ilang beses nang nakita niya sumapi na ang alas-quatro, muling tiningnan ni Rusca ang oras sa kaniyang smartphone.

4:32 ani nito. At hanggang ngayon wala pa si Goyong.

Sumimangot siya at muling kumagat sa biniling ensaymada. Nakaupo ang binata sa isa sa mga upuan sa Food court ng Mall of Asia, kung saan may espesyal raw silang kakainan maya-mayang alas singko, kaya naging usapan ay 4 magkikita.

Ngayon, anong oras na?

Hindi si Goyong ang tipong nale-late at sa katunayan, sa pagitan nilang dalawa, halos si Rusca talaga ang laging nahuhuli.

At saka birthday naman ni Goyong e. Pagbigyan.

Huling kagat niya na sa kinakain nang biglang may umupo sa harap niya.

Isang lalaki na naka-RayBan shades na may suot na maroon turtleneck with matching white coat. Puta ang gwapo ng porma.

“… Goyong?”

Ngumisi ang lalaking kaharap at tinanggal ang shades. “Mayroon pa bang iba?”

Nganga ang peg ni Rusca dahil sa ilang beses nilang lumabas ng ng silang dalawa lang ay hindi pa niya nakita nang ganitong pumorma ang boyfriend. “Ba’t ang gwapo mo ngayon?”

Bahagyang nawala ang ngisi ni Goyong. “Ngayon lang?”

“Masyado mo yatang dinibdib na birthday mo ngayon a.”

“Na-impress ka ba?”

“Oo naman!” Ang tuwang tuwang sabi ni Rusca. “Pakisabi na lang kay Nonong na ang galing niya talagang mag-isip ng damit.”

Sumimangot sana si Goyong pero bigla siyang hinalikan ni Rusca sa pisngi.

“Wag na sumimangot. Birthday mo.”

Ngumiti si Goyong. “Oo na, kung para sa'yo.“ 

* * *

"Pole, nakita mo ba yung white coat ko?”

“Hindi ko alam, kung nasaan Miong. Hinahanap ko rin ang turtleneck ko na sigurado akong nakakabit lang dito sa cabinet.”

“Pati yung shades ko nawawala. Nonong alam mo ba kung nasaan?”

Tiningnan lang ni Nonong ang Tatay,  may bitbit na garbage bag, kunwari di narinig dahil sa mga earphones na nakadikit sa tainga.

Nang muling nagbalik sa kuwarto ang ama, mabilisan siyang lumabas, at ibinigay ang bag sa papaalis na sanang mga nangongolekta ng basura. “Manong, pahabol po, “ ani niya.

Pagkakuha sa kaniyang mga kamay, sadyang makikita na nasa loob ay may mga bagay na nakagift wrap. Tiningnan siya ng tagakolekta na waring naguguluhan.

"Regalo ho ng kuya ko sa inyo.”

Isang matamis na ngiti ang sagot ng matanda. “Maraming salamat sa kuya mo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kung magulat si Goyong dahil sa kaniyang pag-uwi ay nangalahati ang mga damit, part na rin ito ng regalo ni Nonong. Kaysa sunugin naman niya ang mga damit na (mukhang jejemon) di kinailangan ng Kuya. Mas mabuti pang ibigay na lang sa mga nangangailangan. 
> 
> Also, ayaw ni Nonong ng swag. Gusto niya CLASS.


End file.
